Clockwork
Natalie Sue Oulette, also known as Clockwork, is a serial killer who came from an abusive family which drove her to the point that she gave herself stitches. She was later transported to a mental hospital to fix herself, but later escaped and killed her family. She then replaced her left eye with a clock from a pocket watch and went around committing murders under the name Clockwork. History Natalie's abuse started when she was as young as 6, being yelled at by her violent and alcoholic father who regularly beat her when he was in a bad mood or drunk. Her mother was a witness to this abuse, but was too afraid of her husband to do anything about it, making Natalie secretly resent her. At age 9, Natalie was sexually assaulted by her 14 year old brother, who threatened to cut her tongue out if she told anyone. Natalie's scarred psyche greatly affected her social life, attempting to get into a relationship with a boy her age before he had to leave the country with his family. Natalie was also always behind on her school work, leading to her teacher to constantly remind her of her time running out, something that stuck with her for the remainder of her life. At age 16, Natalie began suffering from depression and tried to commit suicide on various occasions before her parents finally intercepted and committed her to a psychiatric ward when she was caught stitching her mouth into a smile. Inside the institution, she was forced to digest numerous experimental drugs created by the corrupt doctors at the institution meant to increase her physical capabilities. Natalie finally broke free of these experiments by killing numerous doctors before escaping. Upon returning to her home she killed her family in various violent ways as her sanity rapidly declined, this resulted in her removing one of her eyes and replacing it with her pocket watch which plagued her existence. Renaming herself "Clockwork", she burned down her house and escaped into the night, becoming a serial killer. Relationships Herobrine Herobrine is Clockwork's master/boss. Clockwork snuck into someone's house a few days after killing her family and prepared to kill them, little did she know that it was all a setup, Herobrine jumped out the bed and threw her across the room as soon as she tried to dig the knife into his flesh, Herobrine then asked Clockwork to join him as part of the Creepypastas, and she accepted, her main tasks are to help Pinkamena with the cooking. Ticci Toby Ticci Toby is Clockwork's boyfriend. They met each over when Herobrine brought Clockwork into the Dark Dimension, Clockwork didn't seem that attached to Toby as a lover, but as a great killing partner. On Clockwork's eighteenth birthday Toby confessed his love to Clockwork and she accepted his feelings and have been a murderous couple ever since. The Creepypastas Clockwork manages to fit in with the other Creepypastas, however, she does threaten them when they get on her nerves, normally Jeff and BEN. Physical Description Clockwork always wears a white tank top, a grey jacket, black pants and black boots. One of her eyes are replaced with a pocket watch. She has white skin that is slightly darker and pale, her other eye glows a bright green, she also has brown hair. She cut her face like Jeff did, but she stitched it up. In her pony form she is an earth pony. She wears a normal white shirt and the same jacket, however she doesn't wear her trousers or boots. She has the same fur colour as her regular skin and the same brown hair, green eye, stitches and clock eye. Personality Before being abused, she was a lovely, polite girl. As she was abused, her personalty changed and made become aggressive, stressed, and starting to go insane, like cutting her face and eye, and eventually evolving into a cruel, sadistic, and diabolical sociopath. When she met Ticci Toby, her feelings started to change, and she's now trying to be nicer to people she trust. Clockwork is normally aggressive and annoyed easily, willing to take out her knife to anyone that opposes her. She's also highly arrogant and clumsy, thinking she can get away with everything, her clumsiness stems from the murder of her older brother, as she didn't think to look in the closet and was easily beaten by him. Weapons Clockwork always uses two serrated knives as her tools of murder. Theme Song "Shatter Me" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_TkAVLL_eQ Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p1tIApUSamc Clockwork Quotes "I told you, your time is up!" "Do you hear that? That's your life ticking away!" Gallery Clockwork Pony 2.png|Clockwork as a pony. 3ccb3ffa46583c901c8a1769a1735f26.jpg|Natalie, before and after. Trivia *Clockwork finds comfort around Toby and tends to get him around when fighting her foes. *Clockwork's real life creator is Luciiid. Category:Villains Category:Creepypasta Category:Tragic Category:Adults